


Крайнее средство

by 006_stkglm



Series: Крайнее средство [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Everybody Lives, Gen, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда не остается другого выбора...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крайнее средство

**Author's Note:**

> Уползец. События БПА взяты по книге.  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ry) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Торин тяжело дышит, цепляясь за пробившее грудь древко копья, и Беорну приходится перекинуться в человеческий облик, чтобы вытащить засевшую рукоять. Гномий король хрипит, выгибаясь, и обмякает. Его родичи лежат рядом. Изрубленные, истерзанные, едва живые. Светлые, вымазанные в крови пряди одного переплетаются с разметанными темными волосами другого. Глаза оборотня заволакивает кровавая пелена. Запах орков бьет в ноздри. Убивать. Ломать хребты. Рвать глотки. Не останавливаться, пока не издохнет последняя вонючая грязная тварь….

— Дядя… — выдыхает светленький, кашляя кровью.  
— Фили… — сипит второй, с проломленной чем-то тяжелым и острым грудиной. 

Беорн смотрит на них и человеческими, и медвежьими глазами одновременно. Вокруг все будто замирает: отдаляется лязг мечей, скрежет лезвий по тяжелым доспехам гномов из хирда; крики; звуки рогов — эльфийских, гномьих и орочьих. А он снова, как в тот день, видит растерзанные тела трех еще совсем маленьких медвежат… Хозяин Каррока встряхивает головой, и зрение снова становится по-человечески ярким. Он дергает из строя ближайших к нему гномов: на груди с правой стороны их лат скалится красная кабанья голова. 

— Берите, — рокочет он, кивая на медвежат, — за мной.  
Гномы переглядываются, но слушаются. Дубощит глухо стонет, когда Беорн подымает его с залитой кровью скалы.

— Терпи, гномий король, терпи…

Он жалеет, что нельзя закинуть ношу себе на спину и помчаться на четырех лапах, но и на его двух человечьих получается неплохо. Гномы, гремя латами, торопятся следом. «Главное, чтобы дышали, — думает Беорн, — лишь бы дышали…»

Гора громадна и по-своему прекрасна. Он понимает теперь, зачем Дубощит так рвался отвоевать подгорное царство. Ему нужна пещера, нужно место потише, подальше от основных ходов, но и не очень далеко: темноволосый медвежонок дышит все слабее. 

Беорн встряхивает лохматой головой и принюхивается. Вниз и направо. Там тихо и тепло, ход почти завалило, но он протискивается: перекидывается медведем и, пятясь задом, втаскивает за шкирку гномьего короля. Гномы, скрежеща металлом по камню, вносят медвежат следом. Оборотень рыкает, отсылая их назад биться, и понимает, что не обернулся, только когда замечает, как те белеют в прорезях тяжелых шлемов. Но они уходят, а он поворачивается к Торину. Младший медвежонок совсем задыхается, хватая воздух синеющими губами, но такое нельзя делать, не спросив старшего родича. Законы его народа строги и неизменны: только по согласию. 

— Гномий король, — рычит он, возвращаясь в человеческое обличье, и Дубощит нехотя открывает уже подернутые мутной пеленой глаза. Беорн тычет пальцем прямо в ближайшую рану, и взгляд короля немного проясняется, на лице появляется гримаса боли.

— Твою шкуру не исцелить, но звериная заживает легче, быстрее, — говорит он, надеясь, что гномий король поймет.

Тот смотрит на него три долгих удара сердца, а потом скашивает глаза и спрашивает коротко:  
— А их?  
Беорн кивает, оборачиваясь на ходу, и гномий король шепчет, цепляясь за его мех слабеющей рукой:  
— Да, мастер Беорн, да, — на том языке, на каком говорят люди, а потом повторяет на собственном, но оборотень уже не отвлекается: поддевает когтем клинок в сапоге у светленького медвежонка, распарывает подушечку на передней лапе. Кровь сочится густая и темная, от шерсти на лице младшего медвежонка остаются длинные кровавые полосы, и Беорн не отводит лапы, пока не убеждается, что должное количество попало ему в рот. Тот кашляет, давится, в уголках вымазанных красным губ пузырится кровавая пена, но это уже не важно. Беорн нутром чует, как сгущается вокруг них воздух, наползают тени, словно они в чаще полуночного леса. Его магия пахнет не так, как магия истари. От старика в остроконечной шляпе пахнет искрами молний; от того, кто живет в Роскобеле, исходит прелый дух разворошенного по весне дерна; магия же хозяина Каррока пахнет силой и звериной мощью, кровью и студеной водой горных рек, разнотравьем заливных лугов и гудением пчел в раскаленном полуденном воздухе.

Второй медвежонок смотрит на него ясными светлыми глазами, и когда он подносит кровоточащую лапу к его лицу, тянется вперед сам, касается ранки губами, лижет, пачкая в крови усы и подбородок и не сводя спокойных светлых глаз с гномьего короля. Волоски, задевая не сомкнувшиеся края раны, колются, и медведь отнимает лапу. Медвежонок падает обратно на пол и сворачивается клубком подле брата. Тот уже не дышит, но это ненадолго.

Беорн придвигается к гномьему королю. Кожа Дубощита белее снега, который бывает зимой на перевале у Красного Рога, но глаза он упрямо держит открытыми. Как и старший медвежонок, губами к порезу на лапе тянется сам, но сил у него едва хватает на то, чтобы глотать стекающие ему в рот капли. Беорн прижимает к голове маленькие уши: впервые за столько лет пробужденная им сила уже даже не звенит — ревет вокруг них, скручиваясь бешеным водоворотом, в центре которого находится этот маленький темный пятачок с тремя гномами, которые уже почти перестали быть просто гномами. Старший медвежонок жалобно всхлипывает:  
— Торин.., — и гномий король, оттолкнув лапу Беорна, тянется к нему, хрипя и кашляя кровью, проползает разделяющие их два фута и обмякает, притянув старшего к себе. 

— Тори-и-н, — тоненько выдыхает медвежонок и перестает дышать. Лицо гномьего короля перекашивает смертной мукой. Его грязные, вымазанные в крови — своей и орочьей — руки цепляются за кольчужный доспех на плечах наследника. Он прижимается лицом к светлым волосам. По щекам катятся смешанные с грязью слезы. От силы, бушующей вокруг, у Беорна встает дыбом шерсть. Присущая его народу, много лет спавшая в его жилах, сейчас она ринулась наружу, словно вскрывшаяся по весне река, сметающая на своем пути огромные валуны и обрушивающая берега.

— Фили, — шепчет гномий король. Пальцы его разжимаются, соскальзывают с колец дорогого доспеха, — Кили…

Вокруг становится так тихо, что медведь слышит отголоски сражения. За монолитной каменной толщей ревут рога гномов и людей. Он переступает огромными когтистыми лапами; это незначительное движение рождает тоненький звон, что растет и ширится, заполняет собой эту пещеру, распирает его, словно ему тесно изнутри, и лопается на пределе слышимости, еле терпимой даже для его ушей. Беорн мотает головой. Звон рассеивается, а потом рядом вздыхает кто-то, кого здесь прежде не было. Он сдвигается в сторону. Слабые отсветы, падающие сквозь узкий пролом, выхватывают из темноты светлые глаза и заколки, тускло поблескивающие в косах густой гривы. Раны на золотистых боках еще видны, но уже не так опасны. Зверь торопливо шарит носом вокруг себя и темнота отзывается тонким писком. Рядом раздается еще один тихий вздох. Совсем скоро проснутся все. 

Пещерный лев молча смотрит на Беорна спокойными светлыми глазами старшего наследника.


End file.
